Daddy's Girl
by Kamiragem
Summary: Um breve encontro entre Tenzin e Bumi durante o episódio 12. Korra, Iroh e Katara mencionados, personagem original levemente incluso. Humor agridoce. One-shot!


Daddy's Girl

Tenzin olhou incrédulo enquanto o irmão mais velho, Bumi, gritava da proa do navio das Forças Unidas. Sua incredulidade se baseava em duas coisas: como ele tinha chegado ali depois dos acontecimentos recentes com sua família, e porque ele estava gritando a plenos pulmões como um louco.

Andando até o desembarque, seguido pelos filhos que podiam segui-lo, Tenzin suspirou ao imaginar como seria encontrar Bumi depois de tudo.

Dos três filhos de Katara e Aang, Bumi era o mais agitado. Felizmente, os pais souberam direcionar bem a agitação do único filho que não podia dobrar nenhum elemento. Por sua vez, Kya, a filha mais velha, era extremamente impulsiva. Quando Kya e Bumi se juntavam em algum plano era praticamente impossível impedi-los. E Tenzin, o mais novo e mais tranquilo dos três, sempre acabava sofrendo alguma consequência.

Agora ele caminhava pelo cais, com Jinora, Ikki e Meelo correndo ao seu redor, totalmente entusiasmados em encontrar o 'Tio Bumi', quase que ignorando os momentos de terror que passaram nos últimos dias. Peema estava descansando com Rohan e seu quarto na ilha, Korra estava preparando algumas coisas para a viagem que fariam à Tribo da Água do Sul, em busca da ajuda de Katara. Eles teriam que partir em breve, não havia tempo para uma reunião muito longa entre o dobrador de ar e o irmão.

Bumi mal apareceu descendo do navio e os três sobrinhos correram até ele. Gritaria e muitos abraços depois, Tenzin conseguiu finalmente falar com o irmão.

"Bumi..." O mais novo falou de forma calma, comedida. Ainda assim a sua voz trazia alegria e alívio por encontrar o mais velho.

"TENZIN!" Bumi gritou e correu para abraçá-lo. O monge lembrou-se do mesmo gesto na ocasião em que Korra recebera sua permissão para ficar com ele em Republic City. Um momento depois, recuperando o fôlego do abraço de urso, Tenzin conseguiu responder.

"Vejo que está se virando bem. Já de volta às Forças Unidas?" Tenzin não queria parecer acusador, mas não pode evitar. A verdade era que a vida de Bumi tinha dado uma guinada muito forte há poucos meses, logo antes da chegada de Korra à capital. Mesmo eles se falando pouco, por telefone ou carta, o irmão mais novo sabia de todas as novidades das vidas de seus familiares.

A família de Bumi tinha sido rasgada ao meio pela fatalidade. Sua esposa, uma linda e exímia dobradora de terra, e dois de seus filhos, os mais jovens - também dobradores - haviam sido assassinados em sua casa enquanto ele estava em missão pelas Forças Unidas. As notícias relatavam que algum fanático, morador da cidade que eles viviam, estava matando dobradores e decidira começar pelos descendentes do antigo Avatar.

Apenas a filha mais velha, Rain - não dobradora - tinha sido poupada. Não sem muitos ferimentos, principalmente psicológicos. Ela tinha a idade de Korra, pele igualmente morena (como a do pai), mas olhos negros, tais como os cabelos sempre curtos. Suas atitudes eram sempre sérias, muito diferente do pai. Tenzin recordou-se de como foi ver a menina ao lado do pai, as cinzas da família sendo jogadas nas montanhas. Katara chorava abraçada a Bumi, mas Rain apenas olhava séria, distante.

Esses fatos apenas deixavam Tenzin muito surpreso com a presença de Bumi em Republic City. Em seu lugar, o monge ainda estaria em casa, lambendo as feridas da sua cria. Imaginar a dor que o irmão tinha passado era inevitável. Então, porque Bumi estava ali, em missão contra os Igualistas?

"Irmão! O mundo precisa do Comandante Bumi em ação!" O mais velho sorriu orgulhoso, Ikki e Meelo pendurados em seus braços.

"Eu sei, mas você não deveria estar ao lado de Rain?" O monge perguntou de modo mais direto, esperando uma boa justificativa.

"Mas eu não deixei o lado dela nunca!" Ele sorriu orgulhoso. Foi quando Tenzin percebeu a garota desembarcando do navio, uniforme de soldado, rosto concentrado e tenso. O queixo do monge caiu imediatamente.

"Tio Tenzin, como está?" Ela falou com um pouco de cerimônia, apenas inclinando a cabeça. As crianças dobradoras de ar olharam para ela e soltaram imediatamente do tio, correndo para a prima.

"R-rain? Mas como..." Ele olhava para Bumi e depois para a filha, desacreditando da visão. Respirando fundo, Tenzin conseguiu finalmente formular uma frase. "Ela é menor de idade, como você permitiu que ela simplesmente entrasse para o exército?"

Bumi deu de ombros e sorriu. "Não conseguimos mais desgrudar um do outro, então General Iroh nos deu uma permissão especial para a Rain treinar antecipadamente conosco." O irmão mais novo ainda parecia indignado com a atitude. "Eu sei, eu sei... eu devo ficar de olho naquele sem-vergonha do Iroh, vira e mexe fica perdido em pensamentos na presença dela. Por isso ela sempre fica comigo para protegê-la desses caras interesseiros!"

Tenzin parecia cada vez mais chocado enquanto a menina rolava os olhos diante da opinião do pai. Ao fundo, os pequenos dobradores de ar pulavam e giravam ao redor da garota cantando "Rain e Iroh são namorados! Rain e Iroh são namorados!"

"Viu? Até as crianças sentem as intenções dele..." Bumi brincou.

Tenzin estava prestes a retrucar quando a adolescente interrompeu com a coisa mais sensata que ele tinha ouvido desde que encontrara o irmão.

"Devemos nos acomodar logo, pela manhã começam as operações para capturar os igualistas." Ela falou indiferente aos primos.

"Sobre isso..." Tenzin respondeu. "Terei que me retirar em uma viagem ao Polo Sul assim que possível. Precisamos levar Korra até a nossa mãe para ver se há como reverter o que Amon fez a ela."

Pela primeira vez naquele fim de tarde, Bumi pareceu sério. "Então parece que não passaremos muito tempo juntos. Mesmo assim, quero saber se podemos ficar na ilha enquanto estivermos na cidade cuidando desses assuntos."

"É claro que sim..." Tenzin respondeu, encaminhando os dois até seus aposentos.

E bem no fundo, apesar de todas as preocupações dos últimos dias, ele estava feliz por ver o irmão e a sobrinha se recuperando, feliz por ter conseguido escapar com a família do destino que Amon tinha armado para eles, e esperançoso em conseguir cuidar de Korra e devolver a ela o que havia sido perdido.

Fim.

Eu tive essas personagens na cabeça desde a Season Finale de Legend of Korra e finalmente consegui parí-los. Tudo que eu sei sobre o Bumi, oficialmente, é que ele é o segundo filho de Aang e Katara, o único não dobrador deles, que era tão ou mais agitado que os filhos do Tenzin, e que é Comandante das Forças Unidas (e aparece durante 3 segundos ou menos no episódio 12). Rain é um OC (Original Character), eu a imaginei, assim como toda essa história, eu gostaria de escrever mais sobre ela e desenvolver a personagem, mas não farei planos.

Reviews são bem vindos, aproveita que o layout do site mudou e posta aí o que achou! =)


End file.
